finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy XII The Zodiac Age Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XII The Zodiac Age Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXII ザ ゾディアック エイジ オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 19 juillet 2017. Cet album conmprend les thèmes originaux de Final Fantasy XII, ré-orchestrés par les membres de Basiscape et par Shota Nakama; ainsi que des compositions inédites. L'édition limitée comprend un disque de morceaux arrangés. Pistes Blu-ray #'Demo Movie (Zodiac Age Version)' (ループデモ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Final Fantasy (Zodiac Age Version)' (FINAL FANTASY) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Opening Movie (Zodiac Age Version)' (オープニング・ムービー) #'Into the Fortress (Zodiac Age Version)' (潜入) #'Boss Battle (Zodiac Age Version)' (ボス戦) #'Shadow Play (Zodiac Age Version)' (幻聴) #'Training in the Sewers (Zodiac Age Version)' (秘密の練習) #'Streets of Rabanastre (Zodiac Age Version)' (王都ラバナスタ/市街地上層) #'Penelo's Theme (Zodiac Age Version)' (パンネロのテーマ) #'To Be a Sky Pirate (Zodiac Age Version)' (空賊への夢) #'The Dalmasca Estersand (Zodiac Age Version)' (東ダルマスカ砂漠) #'Level Up (Zodiac Age Version)' (レベルアップ!) #'Cooperation :Imperial (Zodiac Age Version)' (共存 帝国バージョン) #'Winds of Change (Zodiac Age Version)' (変化の兆し) #'Lowtown (Zodiac Age Version)' (ラバナスタ・ダウンタウン) #'Quiet Resolve (Zodiac Age Version)' (静かなる決意) #'Giza Plains (Zodiac Age Version)' (ギーザ草原) #'Parting Ways (Zodiac Age Version)' (パンネロとの別れ) #'The Garamsythe Waterway (Zodiac Age Version)' (ガラムサイズ水路) #'The Clan Hall (Zodiac Age Version)' (クラン本部) #'Portent (Zodiac Age Version)' (予兆) #'Unrest (Zodiac Age Version)' (騒乱) #:Composition: Hayato Matsuo #'Ashe's Theme (Zodiac Age Version)' (アーシェのテーマ) #'Visions (Zodiac Age Version)' (王女の幻影) #'Flash of Steel (Zodiac Age Version)' (剣の一閃) #'Victory Fanfare (Zodiac Age Version)' (勝利のファンファーレ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Gathering Storm: Imperial (Zodiac Age Version)' (暗雲 帝国バージョン) #'Balthier's Promise (Zodiac Age Version)' (バルフレアとの約束) #'Nalbina Dungeons (Zodiac Age Version)' (ナルビナ城塞地下雑居房) #'Among Savages (Zodiac Age Version)' (蛮族) #'Drums of War (Zodiac Age Version)' (戦いのドラム) #'The Archadian Empire (Zodiac Age Version)' (帝国のテーマ) #'The Barheim Passage (Zodiac Age Version)' (バルハイム地下道) #'I Give You My Word (Zodiac Age Version)' (バッシュの回想) #'Sorrow: Resistance (Zodiac Age Version)' (悲哀 解放軍バージョン) #'On the Riverbank (Zodiac Age Version)' (水のほとり) #'Nalbina Fortress (Zodiac Age Version)' (ナルビナ城塞市街地) #'The Dalmasca Westersand (Zodiac Age Version)' (西ダルマスカ砂漠) #'Cooperation: Resistance (Zodiac Age Version)' (共存 解放軍バージョン) #'The Skycity of Bhujerba (Zodiac Age Version)' (空中都市ビュエルバ) #'The Stone's Secret (Zodiac Age Version)' (魔石の秘密) #'Giving Chase (Zodiac Age Version)' (言葉無き戦い) #'Black of Night: Imperial (Zodiac Age Version)' (闇夜 帝国バージョン) #'On the Bridge of Leviathan (Zodiac Age Version)' (戦艦リヴァイアサン艦橋) #:Composition: Hayato Matsuo #'Defying the Empire (Zodiac Age Version)' (帝国への挑戦) #:Composition: Hayato Matsuo #'Discord: Imperial (Zodiac Age Version)' (動乱 帝国バージョン) #'The Razor's Edge (Zodiac Age Version)' (切迫する事態) #'The Yensan Sandsea (Zodiac Age Version)' (大砂海) #'Lying in Wait' (待ち受けしもの) #'The Guardians' (ガーディアン) #'The Tomb of Raithwall (Zodiac Age Version)' (レイスウォール王墓) #'Battle with an Esper (Zodiac Age Version)' (召喚獣戦) #'Life and Death (Zodiac Age Version)' (死闘) #'Ozmone Plain (Zodiac Age Version)' (オズモーネ平原) #'Jahara - Land of the Garif (Zodiac Age Version)' (ガリフの地ジャハラ) #'Golmore Jungle (Zodiac Age Version)' (ゴルモア大森林) #'Eruyt Village (Zodiac Age Version)' (エルトの里) #'Try to Grow Up (Zodiac Age Version)' (本当に子供なんだから…。) #'Chocobo Theme (Zodiac Age Version)' (チョコボ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Threat Impendent (Zodiac Age Version)' (迫る脅威) #'Fury of the Entites' (荒ぶる精霊) #'Lust for Power (Zodiac Age Version)' (求めし力) #:Composition: Hayato Matsuo #'Discarded Power (Zodiac Age Version)' (捨て去りし力) #'Sorrow: Imperial (Zodiac Age Version)' (悲哀 帝国バージョン) #'The Stilshrine of Miriam (Zodiac Age Version)' (ミリアム遺跡) #'Room of White (Zodiac Age Version)' (白い部屋) #'The Mosphoran Highwaste (Zodiac Age Version)' (モスフォーラ山地) #'The Salikawood (Zodiac Age Version)' (サリカ樹林) #'Phon Coast (Zodiac Age Version)' (フォーン海岸) #'The Fates (Zodiac Age Version)' (宿命) #'Tchita Uplands' (ツイッタ大草原) #'The Sochen Cave Palace (Zodiac Age Version)' (ソーヘン地下宮殿) #:Composition: Masaharu Iwata #'Respite (Zodiac Age Version)' (安息の時) #'A Moment's Rest (Zodiac Age Version)' (一時の休息) #'Gutter-Churl (Zodiac Age Version)' (小悪党) #'The Port at Balfonheim (Zodiac Age Version)' (港町バーフォンハイム) #'Heart of a Child (Zodiac Age Version)' (童心) #'Catnap (Zodiac Age Version)' (仮眠) #'The Cerobi Steppe (Zodiac Age Version)' (セロビ大地) #'Zertinan Caverns (Zodiac Age Version)' (ゼルテニアン洞窟) #'The Forgotten City (Zodiac Age Version)' (忘れ去られし都) #:Composition: Hayato Matsuo #'Realm of Memory (Zodiac Age Version)' (追憶の地) #:Composition: Hayato Matsuo #'Gloom' (暗影) #'Game Over (Zodiac Age Version)' (ゲームオーバー) #'Battle at the Big Bridge (Zodiac Age Version)' (ビッグブリッジの死闘) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'The Feywood (Zodiac Age Version)' (幻妖の森) #:Composition: Masaharu Iwata #'The Esper (Zodiac Age Version)' (召喚) #'The Mystery of Giruvegan (Zodiac Age Version)' (ギルヴェガンの謎) #'To Walk Amongst Gods (Zodiac Age Version)' (神々の場所へ) #'Memories Eternal' (悠久の記憶) #'The Final Act (Zodiac Age Version)' (終局の始まり) #'Ascent (Zodiac Age Version)' (頂上へ) #'The Ultimate Trial' (最後の試練) #'Sky Fortress Bahamut (Zodiac Age Version)' (空中要塞バハムート) #'Bahamut Shudders (Zodiac Age Version)' (揺れるバハムート) #'Struggle for Freedom (Zodiac Age Version)' (自由への闘い) #'Struggle's End (Zodiac Age Version)' (闘いの結末) #'Ending Movie (Zodiac Age Version)' (エンディング・ムービー) #'The Zodiac Age' (THE ZODIAC AGE) #'An Untimely End (Zodiac Age Version)' (非情な結末) #'Vayne's Words (Zodiac Age Version)' (ヴェインの言葉) #'Vaan's Resolve (Zodiac Age Version)' (ヴァンの決意) CD #'The Zodiac Age: Music Box Arrangement' (THE ZODIAC AGE Music Box Arrangement) #'The Dalmasca Estersand: Folk Music Arrangement' (東ダルマスカ砂漠 Folk Music Arrangement) #'The Barheim Passage: Piano Arrangement' (バルハイム地下道 Piano Arrangement) #'The Archadian Empire: Military Band Arrangement' (帝国のテーマ Military Band Arrangement) #'Training in the Sewers: Acoustic Arrangement' (秘密の練習 Acoustic Arrangement) #'Ashe's Theme: Cinematic Arrangement' (アーシェのテーマ Cinematic Arrangement) Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XII